<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fucking How We Feel Like by otaiwanmei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836655">Fucking How We Feel Like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaiwanmei/pseuds/otaiwanmei'>otaiwanmei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Shameless Smut, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaiwanmei/pseuds/otaiwanmei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Jae are filming a vlog and Jae can't keep his hands to himself. </p><p>(Very short, very smutty pwp with bottom!Brian)</p><p>Inspired by this <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANsPRDKYfHQ">video</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K &amp; Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fucking How We Feel Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains explicitness of the explicit kind! Don't like- don't read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian plops down onto the worn leather sofa next to Jae, thighs and shoulders brushing warm against each other. Jae brings his arm up to bring Brian in closer and Brian throws him a quick smile.</p><p>They're recording a short video to upload onto the DAY6 YouTube channel, some sort of pre-release broadcast with just the two of them- a casual video meant to hype up the fans.</p><p>Brian holds the phone up, trying to angle it so both their faces are on the screen.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Lezgeddit!" Jae responds near his ear.</p><p>He clicks the start button and then they're recording.</p><p>They do the intro, talk about what they're up to, and quickly derail as Jae throws in jokes at the other members' expenses.</p><p>Brian's hand is getting slightly cramped, so he fidgets with the phone as he talks about where the other members are currently at.</p><p>Jae scoots closer, chin hovering just above Brian’s shoulder.</p><p>He's warm and far closer than he normally is during work, and Brian tries not to think too much about how long it's been since they've last had any time alone together, or how easy it'd be to lean over and give Jae a nice, slow kiss right now.</p><p>Jae must be thinking the same thing too, since out of nowhere he declares- in full view of the camera- "I love you."</p><p>"O-oh," Brian stammers, trying not to blush. "Thanks."</p><p>He tries to continue whatever it was he was talking about, thankful they're not filming live, but Jae interrupts again with-</p><p>"Tell me you love me, too."</p><p>Brian fidgets uncomfortably.</p><p>"Uh-huh, ok," he says, glad that the way the lighting registers on camera doesn't show the blush that he knows is creeping down his neck.</p><p>Brian continues speaking, thinking that the film is still salvageable, mind set on ignoring Jae as much as humanly possible for the rest of the video, until-</p><p>A notification bar pops up at the top of the phone screen.</p><p>Brian’s about to ignore it, but Jae suddenly leans in too close- long, pale neck right in front of his mouth and Jae really should know better at this point- should know how much Brian loves his neck- loves licking and sucking hickeys into it-</p><p>"Jaehyungparkian is <em>fake</em>?!" Jae reads aloud, offended. He scoffs. "We'll show them."</p><p>Brian flinches as Jae gives him a full-on kiss in front of his still-recording phone, brain short-circuiting as Jae nips and licks a soft tongue along the crease of his lips.</p><p>"Jae- mm-"</p><p>Brian moans as Jae's hand slides up his thigh and finds its way to his crotch, palming it with heavy-handed intent.</p><p>"J-Jae... What are you doing?"</p><p>Jae licks into his mouth, teeth pulling lightly at his lips.</p><p>"Jaehyungparkian is not fake," Jae growls, palming Brian’s dick through his jeans.</p><p>Brian can't keep his hips from bucking up- it's been so long since they've had time to do anything remotely sexual- and moans loudly.</p><p>"Th-the camera- Jae-"</p><p>Brian starts to lower the phone, embarrassed to even have this caught on film at all, but Jae catches his arm and holds it where it is.</p><p>"Keep it on, Brian. I want you to watch yourself. Do you think we're fake?"</p><p>Jae's teeth are now latched onto Brian's neck, sucking into the soft skin there, and Brian arches, knowing there'll be a mark blooming soon.</p><p>"No, we're not- <em>hnngh-</em>"</p><p>Jae slips his hand into Brian's pants, palms his now-hard cock roughly.</p><p>"Damn right."</p><p>Brian's arm wavers with the effort of holding the phone up as Jae pinches his nipple roughly through the thin fabric of his tshirt. He watches his own face contort in pleasure- sees his tongue flick over his lower lip- sees his eyes glass over.</p><p>Jae thumbs his head before jerking him off base to tip several times and Brian can't keep himself from moaning loudly.</p><p>"Yeah, moan for the camera, baby. Show them who you belong to," Jae says, mouthing along his now-exposed abdomen, having lifted Brian's shirt up over his chest.</p><p>Brian sinks lower on the sofa, melting under Jae's touch. He pushes his head back into the soft cushions, mind hazy from pleasure after so long without relief. His arm is slowly lowering, bringing his sinful face into clear resolution on the phone's screen.</p><p><em>Is that really my face?</em> he wonders.</p><p>Jae takes his leaking cock into his mouth and Brian watches as the face on the screen contorts with pleasure- mouth hanging slack, tongue sinfully pink. He feels his face burn with heat at the lascivious expression.</p><p>"You look beautiful, BriBri," Jae murmurs, taking his mouth off Brian for a second, as though he knows how embarrassed he is.</p><p>"Sh-shut up," Brian mutters, though the both of them can clearly hear the way his breath hitches as Jae pulls him to the edge of the couch by his hips, kneads his ass so that his fingers brush close to his clenched hole.</p><p>Jae pulls his pants down so they're halfway down his legs, leaving his ass exposed. Brian hopes the door is locked.</p><p>"Is this okay, Bri baby?"</p><p>Jae's standing over him, licking his long, beautiful fingers, coating them in saliva. Brian swallows thickly, feels his hole flutter in anticipation.</p><p>"Y-yeah," he croaks out. "<em>Please.</em>"</p><p>Jae smirks.</p><p>With the first touch of cold, slick fingers against his ass, Brian gasps and loses his grip on the phone. It tumbles off Brian's chest onto the sofa.</p><p>Jae tuts at him and picks it up, fiddles with it for a second as his finger penetrates Brian, and then holds the phone up at chest level as Brian groans loudly.</p><p>"There. Now we can see you."</p><p>"Are you <em>still</em> recording?" Brian asks, incredulous.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Jae sounds somewhat smug and Brian is about to say something snappish until Jae's finger hits his spot and Brian arches his back violently with a loud moan, dick leaking pre-cum on his stomach.</p><p>"You were saying?" Jae asks, smirking.</p><p>Brian glares at his lover, who slips a second finger in him, phone still pointed at Brian's face.</p><p>"You look so beautiful like this, Bri. Look how pretty you are, opening up for me. If only everyone else could see you like this, then they'd know that Jaehyungparkian is 100% the real deal."</p><p>Brian's grip on the cushion tightens as Jae uses both fingers to scissor and stretch him open, brushes against his prostate several times before backing away just as quickly.</p><p>"J-Jae, please..."</p><p>Jae crooks his fingers into the bundle of nerves, hard, and Brian throws his head back in ecstasy.</p><p>"That what you want, baby?"</p><p>"<em>M-more</em>," Brian stutters out.</p><p>Jae tilts his head, considering.</p><p>"Why don't you ask the viewers? I'm sure if you ask nicely, they'll give you what you want."</p><p>Brian feels his face flush even hotter as Jae brings the camera in front of his face.</p><p>He wonders how wrecked he must look right now, with Jae putting a third finger into him, nailing his prostate at once.</p><p>He knows Jae would never actually release this for anyone else to see, but what if... how would people react...</p><p>He squirms, feels himself clench around Jae, shame and arousal licking through him in equal parts.</p><p>"C'mon, Bri baby, don't be embarrassed. You're so sexy. If you ask nicely, I'll give you what you want," Jae coaxes.</p><p>Jae presses against his prostate and keeps his fingers there, keeps pressure on it even as Brian squirms and arches, wriggles his hips to try to get movement.</p><p>"Jae, <em>Jae</em>- please- I need you in me now, please <em>please fuck me- I need-</em>"</p><p>Brian begs for Jae's cock, overwhelmed with the need to be filled- to cum- to have Jae.</p><p>Jae kisses him deeply, runs comforting hands down his sides, and undoes his jeans.</p><p>He jerks himself a couple times before putting the head of his cock at Brian’s entrance.</p><p>Brian feels his hole flutter in anticipation, tries to relax as Jae pushes in.</p><p>Brian sobs in relief, arms coming around to wrap around Jae's back.</p><p>"I want you so bad, Jae," he moans, voice breathy as he stretches to accommodate Jae.</p><p>"I know, BriBri," Jae grunts, bottoming out. "Lemme take care of you."</p><p>Jae's brow furrows as his glasses slip to the edge of his nose and Brian giggles, reaching up to push them back into place.</p><p>"You're not allowed to be cute right now," Jae says, snapping his hips into Brian.</p><p>Brian groans, feeling himself stretch wide around Jae's cock, loving how it burns in such a sweet way.</p><p>Neither of them notices the phone, tossed haphazardly on the couch, gradually slipping further away as Jae pounds into Brian.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the fucking worst, I swear,” Brian mutters as he wipes his cum-covered abdomen with a tissue, wincing as his asshole twinges with the familiar feeling of being penetrated without sufficient lube.</p><p>“That’s not what you were saying when you were begging for my cock just now,” Jae says, licking a sultry line along his lover’s ear.</p><p>“Jae…” Brian stifles the moan and flash of heat at Jae’s actions and pushes his teasing boyfriend away.</p><p>Jae laughs at Brian’s pout and leans back in to kiss it away.</p><p>Brian smiles as Jae boops their noses together after the kiss.</p><p>
  <em>Sap.</em>
</p><p>“So, wanna watch the porn we just made?” Jae says as he scoops the previously abandoned phone off the couch.</p><p>Brian stills.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>He’d forgotten about that.</p><p>“You’d better delete that.”</p><p>“Why?” Jae quirks a brow. “No one but us is ever going to see it.”</p><p>“I bet that’s what Jennifer Lawrence said, too, before her nudes were leaked,” Brian says wryly.</p><p>Jae rolls his eyes. “Fine, party pooper. But hey-“</p><p>A shit-eating grin makes its way onto Jae’s face and Brian already knows that whatever comes out of his mouth next is probably something Brian won’t like but will end up agreeing to anyways.</p><p>“-if we’re going to delete it, why not watch it at least once?”</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, they’re hastily breaking apart from a heated, self-made-porn-induced makeout session as Sungjin’s unimpressed face pops in the door to tell them to get their gross asses in the car.</p><p>(The video ends up on Jae’s laptop in a locked folder.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/otaiwanmei?s=09">otaiwanmei</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>